How far will you go
by Jaye Jaye
Summary: Ryou wants Malik, Malik wants Bakura, Bakura wants Malik and Ryou together and Marik wants to figure out all these mixed emotions. How far will they all go to get what the want?
1. Default Chapter

He had Ryou pinned down beneathe him half naked, sweating and panting for more contact when the alarm clock went off. Slowly, Ryou opened his eyes, meeting amused pairs just like his own.

His eyes widened when he noticed who it was and those eyes grew cocky and a smirk formed on Bakura's mouth.

"Morning Ryou. Sweet dreams?" Bakura asked laughing when Ryou blushed.

He moved from above his light and lay on the side of the bed, turning a page in his book.

Ryou wondered when he started reading and asked just that.

"It matters not but if you must know, Malik's been teaching me how to, says its a life depending thing or something along those lines, really wasn't paying attention ya know? So i decided to go to the libary yesterday out of bordem and checked this out."

Ryou glanced at the title. How to torture. 'I hope it has nothing to do with me'  
Ryou thought.

"What does matter," Bakura continued, "Is who aroused my innocent hikari so and disturbed my sleep."

Again Ryou blushed. "Uh no one." Ryou said, getting out of bed. He yawned as he stretch then trudged tiredly to the bathroom beside his room.

Before he could enter though, Bakura said: "Oh by the way, Yugi Pharaoph and hopefully Marik and Malik will be here right about-"

DING DONG

"Now. Ryou answer the door."

"What? Why can't you? I'm a mess and in my pajamas can't you please get it?"

"No. Don't worry, they probably wouldn't mind and why should you care whether your friends think you look good or not. Trying to impress someone are we?...Yugi is it? Better not be the pharaoph or i'll-"

"Trust me, its not." Ryou grumbled, running his hands through his hair, hoping to make it look a little decent as he headed to the his bedroom door.

"Oh good. So its either the midget or the two physcotic blondes. Nice."

Ryou ignored him and open his door, leaving his room. He ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door, smiling.  
Infront of him was just Marik.

Ryou let out a breath he never even knew he was holding. "Oh, Its just you." he said, relieved.

"That's a bad thing?" Marik asked.

"Good, Its a good thing." Ryou corrected. "Um, were's uh Malik? 'Kura said he was coming along." Ryou looked down, blushing.

Marik failed to notice. "Still in the bathroom. He'll be here later on. " Marik let himself in.

"Bakura's upstairs looking for...ways to torture." Ryou informed, noticing the spikey haired boy didn't come for him.

Marik grinned. "Thanks." And took off up the stairs.

The doorbell rang 15 minutes later after Marik had arrived. To Ryou it felt like hours.

The white haired boy began to grow nervous. What to do, what to do? He thought to himself pancking.

/Well for starters, you can open the door. /Bakura told him through their mind link.

/...thanks.../ Ryou replied back.

/No prob. What else am i for/ Then his voice was gone and the link was closed. Ryou still watched what he thought, not really trusting his yami was gone.

The doorbell rang again and Ryou walked over SLOWLY. 'Ok Ryou.' He tried to calm himself when he reached the door. 'Its just Malik, the gorgeous, sweet, smart,  
egyptian boy you have a crush on. There's nothing to get all jumpy about. All you have to do is open the door and welcome him. He's probably just here for Bakura anyway...How i wish i were the one he came here for everday but wishing never really makes him ever want me now does it Ryou?'

He held his breath and closed his eyes, reaching out and holding the doorknob. He then turned it and opened the door.

He opened his eyes and saw Malik in long, gray dickies, a loose faded black shirt and white tennis shoes. He had no other jewelry on besides his gold earrings and his perfectly made hair was messily thrown into a ponytail.

Ryou starred in awe not being able to look away from the entracing sight before him.  
Even in casual clothing, Malik still looked so unbelievably irresitable. The blond's head turned from whatever he was looking at to his right when he realized the door was opened. His beautiful lilac eyes starred at him with so much intesity that it made Ryou nervous, causing him to shuffle, though he really did enjoy every bit of Malik's attention.

"Ryou." Malik said in a whispered, sensual voice. Gods, his voice was amazing and the way he uttered his name made it sound so beautiful and powerful. Ryou couldn't help but shiver as chills went down his spine and he got butterflys in the pit of his tummy.

Then the blonde smiled and he felt as if he would melt on the spot. There really was nothing Malik could do that could turn Ryou off.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for a while now, I've really missed you."

Ryou blinked. "You-You missed me?"

Malik smiles and nods.

'Crap!' Ryou thought, realizing what he said and inwardly smacked himself. Why couldn't he every say something intelligent back instead of standing like and idiot or speaking his mind.

/Really! You need to work on that. Now answer his first question and finally allow him to enter the house./

/Aha/ Ryou cried. /Knew you were still here./

/I never leave. Now talk, he's probably looking at you funny./

Ryou snapped back and saw a tan hand wave by his eyes.

"Ryou?" Came Malik's worried voice.

Ryou looked at him and grinned sheepishly, blushing. "Sorry, um, wanna come in?" he asked, opening the door door further and leaning against the side of it.

Malik nodded and walked. "You refurnished the place i see, i like it. It has a homey aura to it but at the same time it brings out a sorta dark feeling with it.  
Bakura must've helped?" Malik asked, turning to Ryou, who'd closed the door.

"If by help you mean him telling me where to put things and if something was ugly or not then yes. But i would've preferred him really physically getting up and helping me out."

Malik smiled. Ryou couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" Ryou asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Sure. Anything will be fine." Malik sat on the couch still observing the room. Ryou came in a moment later and handed him a can of Dr. pepper.

"Thanks." Malik said, taking it and opening it, having a sip.

Ryou turned on the t.v. as to not have an awkward silence incase Malik didn't feel like talking as usual or decided to leave and go hang out with Bakura as usual or just ignored him or had one of those mood swings as usual.

But Malik though did feel like talking today. "So what are we going to watch?"

"Huh?" Ryou looked away from the Real World episode he was watching, turning to Malik.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Noticing the confused look on Ryou's face, Malik explained. "Bakura called us up asking if we'd like to go rent and watch a movie with the both of you. I guess he didn't consult with you first?"

Ryou shook his head 'no'. "But i'd like to see Pirates of the Caribbean. Joey says it's really funny." Ryou said.

"It is. Not really my kinda thing though. I wanted to check out 'The Ring'." Malik grinned.

"Sorta scary don't you think?" Ryou faced the t.v.

"Depends. You'd like it." Malik followed suit.

10 seconds later, Bakura and Marik came running down the stairs.

"Ok, lets go." Bakura announced, exiting the house, followed by Marik.

/How come you didn't tell me we were going to rent movies/ Ryou asked, getting up and following his yami.

/I didn't? I thought i said Malik and Marik will hopefully be coming over./

/You did but you failed to mention that we would be seeing a movie together./

"Well i'm sorry." Bakura turned and said this to Ryou, not really meaning it. "I'm driving." He said, walking to the driver's side of the car.

"I don't think that's such a bright idea." Ryou began.

"Ryou's right. You'd think after all those speeding tickets, being sent to jail numerous of times, causing hundred's of accidents and the most important of all, not having a driver's lincense will keep you a far distance away from a car but nooo"  
Malik said.

Marik nodded at that and Ryou couldn't help giggling.

Bakura glared at him. "Get in the car."

Marik got in the passenger side and Ryou and Malik sat in the back. All three quickly putting on their seatbelts which caused Bakura to growl. Ryou he could understand but the other 2...

"Since when do you two put on seatbelts?"

"Since we realized the world would be better of if we died." Marik told him. Bakura growled, started the car, and they were off.

A few minutes later...

The car screeched on its tires as it took a sharp turn into the Blockbuster parking lot, slamming all the passenger in the car agaisnt their doors.

Bakura quickly entered a spot, nearly hitting the guy who had backed out of it and cutting another person who'd seen it first and was about to get in.

Bakura got out of the car and turned to the others. Marik got out, cursing and rubbing his head while Ryou and Malik lay tangled up in the backseat, looking horrified. Malik, who'd never really been in car with Bakura, look beyond scared and a bit pissed off too.

"Quit gropping and get out of my car." Bakura snapped.

Malik and Ryou quickly pulled apart, apologizing and blushing madly as they got out.

The man who had been cut off got out of his car. He looked peeved and got up in Bakura's face.

"What the fuck was that for? That spot was mine!"

"Obviously not." Bakura said.

"I had my signal on! Any sensible driver would-"

"One he's anything but sensible and two he isn't even a legal driver so basically you have no room to talk." Marik said.

"Then why the fuck did you put him behind a wheel? Its dangerous to put a man with no linces behind a wheel, common sense!"

"Its even more dangerous not to." Ryou muttered.

"I demand an apology and my space back."

Marik laughed. "An apology?"

"Or else what?" Bakura questioned.

"I beat the living shit outta ya." The man said, cracking his nuckles.

"Ooooo, i'm shaking!" Bakura said. "Do something." Bakura taunted.

The man was about to punch Bakura but Malik stopped him.

"Ok, we apologize. We'll give you back your parking space."

"What?" Marik, Bakura, Ryou and the driver asked.

"We'll give it back."

"Like hell we will!" Bakura said.

Seconds later, Malik was backing out of the space and searching for another one.

"Damn it Malik! Why the fuck did you do that?" Bakura growled and went off about how Malik was becoming weak and useless and all that other crap.

"Stop it Bakura!" Ryou snapped, pissed at what Bakura was saying. "What he did was smart and mature. Instead of insulting him you should be ashamed at yourself for being the smaller person and not thinking this up yourself, instead of going off and starting a problem."

Bakura raised a brow at this and then smirked. Marik and Malik though were still confused and were even more when Bakura replied.

"You're right."

"WHAT?" Marik asked, turning to look at Bakura, who was now in the backseat."Did you just-No."

"He did. Thank you Ryou." Malik said.

Malik finally found a space and they parked in it. They all got out and entered the store. Marik was one to get over things and shrugged it off, pulling Bakura into the horror section. Malik was going to follow but then decided to go with Ryou.

"What are you getting?" He asked, peering over Ryou's shoulder. Ryou spun around coming very close to Malik's face. Nervously he lifted the movie up, covering his face and also showing Malik to read.

"Meet the parents...never heard of it." Malik said.

"It's really good." Ryou told him. "I thought you'd be in the horror section with Yami and Marik."

"Nah. I'd rather look with you. Besides, they know what i want." Malik told him. He picked up a movie, turning it so he can read the back.

Meanwhile...

"You're just being paranoid again 'Kura."

"Are you also blind! They are madly in love with each other and they don't even realize it!" Bakura said through gritted teeth. "Damn these people for making these movie holders so low." Bakura ducked his head.

"Look, i'm a very observant person and he's my hikari, i'd know whether he was even the tinest bit attracted to your look alike." Marik muttered.

Bakura looked him up and down. "Uh huh. Like when you realized the pharaoph was sending lusty glances your way and Mai was making passes."

"WHAT? THE PHARAOPH LIKES ME?" Everyone turned to face them but Bakura quickly ducked, kicking Malik's leg.

"Mmm!" Marik was about to yelp but it came out as a muffle when Bakura covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shsssshhhhh!" Bakura whispered harshly. He looked around to see if anyone was near.  
Noone was. "Yes. Now we gotta do something about this problem!"

"What problem?" They looked up to see Malik and Ryou giving them odd looks.

"Oh yami," Ryou rolled his eyes. "Why now?"

"What?" Realization sunk in. "Oh ra no! Don't be an idiot." Bakura said, letting go when Marik bit him. "Bitch."

"And i'm straight and even if i was i'd never fuck around with 'Kura."

Bakura was about to retort when he thought he saw relief flash by Malik's face.  
'Odd...i'll have to investigate.' Bakura eyes narrowed.

"Okkkk. Did you get your movies?" Ryou asked.

"Uhhh sure." Bakura grabbed one radomly from the shelf. Marik got up and did the same. Ryou paid for them with his card and they exited the building. Marik sped to the drivers side and got in. Bakura paid no heed as he got in the backseat with Malik, Ryou taking the passenger since Bakura stole his seat.

Marik started the car and took off but not AS carelessly as Bakura. Bakura leaned over and opened the bag in Malik's lap.

"What'd you get?" He asked, looking at his choice. It looked somewhat interesting.

"'Scary Movie 2' and 'The ring',"

Bakura looked up at him. "Is the first one scary?" He asked in a low voice. Malik shook his head.

"Anything but."

"Then why'd you get it?" Bakura asked, curiousity sweeping over his features. Malik had to resist an 'aw'. The albino looked too cute almost like Ryou only his was rare and less innocent.

"Cause i can." Malik replied. He expected Bakura to come up with something cocky to say back but instead he grinned. He began to go through the rest of the movies.

"I'm guessing this belongs to Ryou." He said, throwing aside 'Pirates of the Carribean.' and..." He raised a brow, "What's this?"

"Your movie." Malik told him. "Nightmare on Elm street, only seen a few of the series."

"Hmmm...haha, you baka you picked up beauty and the beast, some motherfucker probably dropped it in that section. Lazy ass..."

"Your one to talk..." Ryou muttered.

Marik just then pulled into the driveway as Bakura flipped Ryou off. "We're here!" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the long update, it lost my interest._

Nhamo: Aww thank you. Yeah, i didn't think about it when i picked beauty and the beast but it might help with this or the next chapter. I'm glad you like it

LonelyTombRobber: I don't know how it'll end lol, guess we'll have to see. I don't reawlly like threesomes much and i don't think i could write it either. Which other other fic are you talking about? I have avout 50 unfinished, honest.

Tankar: Well thank you. YGO got stupid so i can't blame you really

Egyptian Fire Dragon: Thank you. If in the past 5 months you still haven't seen it, i'll try not to ruining the ring for you. Johnny depp is ALWAYS hot but yeah he's very hot as captain jack sparrow, can't wait for the 2nd.

Bakura and Maliks Num 1 fan: haha, yeah he is an idiot. Sorry for long update

Kotori-chan: Thank you. I'll try

Princess of Mirrors: Haha, i tend to be alot too. I'll keep Marik/Ryou in mind. I tired it once, turned out nicely but very angsty and dark

Linzy: lol, okay see i updated. Thanks for the comment. Heres your chapter.

**Chap 2**

Bakura flew out of the car and the others followed quiet slowly, aggitating the thief. He sighed as he watched Ryou figet with a handful of keys, trying to find which goes into the lock. When he dropped them, Bakura gave up and grabbed a pick from his coat pocket, picking the lock. Then he stalked into the house and plopped onto the couch.

"I call first dibs on mine."

"What? Like hell! " Marik retorted.

"Oh so would you rather we watch yours Marik?" Bakura said, waving Beauty and the beast in front of his face.

"Well...no i guess but what if we don't wanna watch your movie?"

"You guys don't fight please...we can do innie minnie minnie moe or rock paper scissors or something." Ryou said, rubbing his temples.

Bakura rose a brow. "Innie wha-?"

"Rock paper scissors then." Malik said.

"I'll go get the popcorn then. What do you guys wanna drink-no acholic drinks." Ryou finished as they opened their mouths to answer.

"Dr.pepper." They answered.

Ryou nodded and went to get their snacks.

"Okay so how do you play this 'rock paper scissors'? " Bakura asked.

Malik spent 5 minutes going over the game as Marik grinned.

"Okay, so rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper and paper beats...rock?"

Malik nodded.

"What the fuck? How can paper beat rock? Does it magically wrap around rock, making it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors?"

"Well...i mean...it covers it up..."

"It covers it up?"

Malik nodded.

"That's stupid!"

"Look, we didn't make up the rules 'Kura, let's just get on with it." Marik snapped.

"Fine!"

"Rock paper scissors" They chorused.

Bakura had rock, Malik had rock and Marik had...dynamite.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Dynamite. Dynamite blows you all so i win."

"Yami, that wasn't part of it. Let's redo it."

"But-"

"We're redoing it." Bakura glared.

"Rock paper scissors." the chorused.

Bakura had scissors, Malik had scissors and Marik had paper.

"Haha, paper beats scissors." Bakura said, cutting up Mariks hand with his scissors.

"2 out of 3?"

"NO!"

So Malik and Bakura played alone this time and continously got the same thing. After 10 times of doing this, Bakura growled in frustration.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, bringing their food. Marik gladly grabbed his tub and stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

"They're playing rock paper scissors to see who gets their movie first." Marik said.

"Yeah so get over here Ryou." Bakura said.

"I'm not very good at this though-"

"Rock paper scissors"

Bakura and Malik both had scissors leaving Ryou with rock.

"You lied!" Bakura accused.

Ryou laughed nervously, shrugging. "Just lucky i guess."

Malik smiled. "Pirates of the carribean then."

Marik put in the movie as the others found a place to sit. Bakura took the only chair, leaving Malik and Ryou with the sofa. Marik plopped on the ground as the credits began.

Halfway into the movie...

Bakura figured the movie wasn't so bad. There weren't too many scences with the will and elizabeth girl being together all in love and he loved watching the girl freak out and the lead character was kinda funny...

On the other hand, Marik looked bored out of his mind. He as already done with his popcorn and had torn the paper bucket into small pieces, playing around with them. Odd...

Bakura glanced at Malik and Ryou, so absorbed in the movie. They had both started out a bit far apart but halfway through, Ryou had scooted in closer to Malik, leaning a bit of himself onto him. The blonde either didn't notice or didn't care.

He wondered a bit about the blonde. Bakura knew for a fact he was gay, the clothes and time taken on his hair was a given sign, but he never really went for anybody for more than a night and never showed interest or even the slightest reaction whenever someone was pracitcally all over him, begging to be taken. Hehad to wonder if it would be a bit of a problem trying to hook them up together.

Malik shifted his gaze so fast, Bakura didn't have time to look away. Malik gave him a questioning look and Bakura just shook his head and turned his attention back to the television but Malik's gaze lingered on.

Fuck, he really did have it bad. He'd been crushing on Bakura for the past year and a half and no matter what he did or who he did, he couldn't get his mind of him. Attempting to win him over was nearly impossible seeing as he was practically asexual (hard to believe huh?) and never really looked too deep into a relationship with anyone.

Besides, he'd be too inadequate even if Bakura was interested, from what Marik has informed him of but then again, his Yami never was quite honest. With difficulty, he looked away thinking noone had noticed. Ryou had though, and so did Bakura, a bit confused. Ryou got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

**Chrysler: **Hmm, how crappy was that?

**MUST READ **(this is where i got the rock paper scissor thing from)

I understand that scissors can beat paper, and I get how rock can beat scissors, but there's no fricking way paper can beat rock. Paper is supposed to magically "wrap around" rock, rendering it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people?

Why aren't sheets of notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why-- BECAUSE PAPER CAN'T BEAT ANYBODY! A rock would tear that st up in 2 seconds flat.

When I play rock, paper, scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper, I punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, "Oh st, I'm sorry. I thought your paper would protect you."


End file.
